


Curatio

by Druida (Cariton)



Series: Departamento de aurores [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Batalla de Hogwarts no acabó para todos bien. Susan, por ejemplo, tiene más cicatrices de las que se ven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curatio

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : JK did it. Esta historia participa en el reto Más de 1.000 historias del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Yo escogí "Parejas al Azar y me tocaron Susan y Ernie.

**2 de mayo de 1998**

Susan se detiene, golpeando la espalda contra la pared. Apenas puede respirar. Le duele el abdomen, lleva corriendo demasiado tiempo. Quiere mantenerse firme, atenta para seguir huyendo. Pero las descargas la recorren, el miedo la domina. Todo, todo...

Se dobla a la mitad. Así duele menos.

De fondo se oyen gritos. De odio de alegría, de sorpresa, de dolor. Bajo sus pies, en la planta baja, Hogwarts está en guerra. Se ha quedado para luchar. Es lo que debe hacer. Por la Resistencia y el ED. Por sus tíos. Por todos los que aquel año de locos no habían podido volver.

Por Harry, Ron y Hermione. Que han vuelto para concluir las cosas. Para salvarlos. Para echar a Snape y a los Carrows.

Y son embargo, ahí está. En la cuarta planta, corriendo por su vida.

Es su culpa, lo sabe, por haberse separado de Ernie. Por haber soltado su mano. Ahora está sola. Va a morir. Como la encuentre...

Intenta no pensar en eso.

Porque perder la calma es lo último que debería hacer. Tiene que seguir corriendo. Intentar colarse por algún pasadizo o algo. Darle esquinazo.

No puede parar de moverse.

Entonces lo oye. Una respiración acelerada. Como la suya. Mucho más pesada. Levanta la cabeza.

Hay un hombre grande y fuerte frente a ella. Lleva una túnica oscura y la varita entre los manos.

—Por favor...

Y, de pronto, todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

Es como un cosquilleo. Una caricia suave, tentativa, a lo largo de su brazo. Una y otra vez, sube por el costado de su mazo en línea recta, desciende por su muñeca y se pierde en los pliegues de su camisa antes de volver a empezar.

—Te echo de menos —murmura la voz en voz baja—. Merlín, Susan. Ponte bien.

Acaba siendo como un picor. Mueve la mano, intentando deshacerse de ella. La primera vez es un espasmo. Se mueve su pulgar derecho y se queda quieto en una posición extraña. Una ola de dolor la atraviesa. Jadea.

—¿Susan?

Es la voz de Ernie, comprende de golpe. Es él, seguro. Y todo está a oscuras. Quiere abrir los ojos, que se haga la luz. No puede.

Poco a poco va siendo consciente de lo que hay a su alrededor. Está tumbada en algo cómodo, una cama, y rigurosamente tapada hasta el pecho. Tiene los brazos por fuera de la manta, tapados con un pijama hasta las muñecas.

—¡Noah! ¡Señora Bones! ¡Venga, rápido!

Vuelve a ser la voz de Ernie. Le llega perdida, medio difusa entre los ecos de la oscuridad. Susan quiere levantarse, preguntar qué es lo que pasa. Que qué hace su madre allí.

Que por qué Ernie la llama Noah. Como si se conocieran.

—¿Ernest? —Es la voz de su madre. Susan nota cómo el corazón le da un salto. Quiere hablar, decirle que está bien aunque un poco asustada. Que nunca le ha gustado la oscuridad—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—¡Ha movido un dedo!

Ernie lo dice como si fuera la mejor noticia del mundo. Como si equivaliera a haber sido nombrado prefecto. O a haber ganado el Gryffindor/Hufflepuff.

Su madre no responde con la misma energía. Susan nota como el colchón se hunde junto a ella, y como su madre pasa una de sus manos por sus mejillas. Quiere apartar el rostro, _pica_ , pero nada ocurre.

—Cielo —dice su madre. Y por un instante, cree que le está hablando a ella—, ya sabes que los sanadores dijeron que podía tener pequeñas reacciones motoras. ¿Por qué no vas a descansar un rato? Yo me quedo.

Está segura de que Ernie va a protestar. Él siempre hace eso. Pero se equivoca, oye como una puerta se cierra a lo lejos y el silencio la rodea.

* * *

Su madre la ha despertado. No es que le moleste. Está harta de dormir. Estar allí, tumbada, es horrible. No existe ninguna clase de control del tiempo. Pueden haber sido días o semanas. O incluso meses. Y lo único que puede hacer es estar allí, tumbada.

Durmiendo.

De cualquier forma, no se sentía sola. Siempre había alguien junto a ella. Había veces que era silencioso, como cuando era su padre. Susan podía imaginárselo allí sentado, leyendo su periódico y sin decir si quiera esta boca es mía.

Su madre siempre era diferente, como un soplo de aire fresco. Había días que estaba contenta, todo energía y el día a día. Otros simplemente tenía ganas de recordar. Lo peor eran los días como aquel.

En los que está tan triste que simplemente se sienta junto a ella y llora. En los que le agarra la mano como si pudiera llegar a soltarse. Es lo peor. Porque quiere decirle que está bien (todo lo bien que se pueda estar) y que todo irá mejor.

Le gusta más que vaya a verla Ernie. Aunque sus caricias acaben haciendo que le pique todo el cuerpo. Es una presencia agradable.

—Ay, Susie —murmura su madre ahogando un sollozo.

La garganta se le atora y, si pudiera, intentaría controlar las lágrimas. No sabe cuanto tiempo ha pasado cuando nota a su madre moverse. Separarse un poco, soltar su mano. Casi puede verla secándose las lágrimas. Lleva una túnica azul con dibujos bronce y el pelo recogido.

Frunce el ceño (y lo hace de verdad, no solo como un autoreflejo) al darse cuenta de que, de verdad, la está viendo. Parpadea un poco confusa e intenta mover la mano, el cuerpo, incorporarse. Hay algo raro, aunque no se percata de qué.

—Mamá. —Es casi un susurro. Nota su garganta seca, atorada. . ¿Hace cuánto que no habla?

Noah se queda quieta, muy quita, como si hubiese visto a un inferi. Levanta poco a poco la cabeza, clavando sus ojos castaños en Susan. Sin parpadear.

—¡Gerald! ¡Merlín, Gerald, ven aquí ahora mismo!

* * *

**25 de mayo de 1998**

Susan no sabe cómo decir que la dejen tranquila. Que la dejen sola. Porque quiere estar sola, de verdad. Está harta de médicos que la miran con lástima. De su madre, siempre agarrándole la mano. Apretujándosela. De las miradas de su padre. De las visitas insulsas de Ernie y que se sienten tan distintas, tan alejadas, tan formales.

De la cama. Sobre todo de la cama.

Susan ve en ella el cúmulo de todos sus males. El dolor de la pierna. El brazo derecho, el de la varita, del que apenas puede mover tres dedos.

La cara. Tiene pánico al momento en el que tenga que enfrentarse a un espejo. _Verlo_. Su madre le ha besado el rostro. Le ha prometido que está bien, que sigue siendo tan bonita como antes.

Susan solo quiere llorar. Tirarse del pelo. Quiere volver a casa y no tener que oír hablar de recuperaciones, de visitas ni de pociones. Quiere que Ernie deje de hablar con su madre como si fueran viejos conocidos.

Pero, sobre todo, quiere dar marcha atrás y marcharse del Gran Comedor cuando todavía estaba a tiempo. De irse, con el rabo entre las piernas, derrotada. Porque, Merlín, solo tiene dieciocho años.

Y ya está tullida.

* * *

**30 de mayo de 1998**.

—Ya ha salido la resolución del juicio de los Malfoy —dice Hannah jugueteando distraída con su pelo. Hace un par de días que le han dado el alta a Susan y su amiga no ha tardado en ir a vistarla—. Se libran. Es increíble, ¿no te parece?

Susan la mira.

Poco le importan los Malfoys y todos aquellos cabrones. Ni siquiera le importa que pillen al que le hizo aquello. Al que le destrozó el rostro de tal manera que tuvieron que sacarle el ojo.

Le van a quedar cicatrices. Para siempre. Y ni siquiera sabe si va a poder enfrentarse con lo que hay allá afuera alguna vez. Cada vez que su madre habla de ir a dar una vuelta empieza a hiperventilar.

—Vaya.

Hannah pone una mano sobre su rodilla. La de su pierna mala. La que le empieza a doler al final del día. La que parece que no va a acabar de ponerse bien nunca. Con el suficiente esfuerzo, dicen los sanadores.

Seguro que no tienen ni idea.

—Voy a comprar el Caldero Chorreante.

Lo dice tan de sopetón que Susan tiene que parpadear (con su único ojo) y pensarlo antes de decidir que no se lo ha imaginado. Su amiga está sonriendo, de verdad. Con ese cabello corto y rubio que antes siempre llevaba trenzado. Y la sonrisita soñadora.

—No lo dices en serio.

—El viejo Tom lo quiere vender. Y mi tía me dejó algo de dinero cuando... —Hace un gesto vago con una de sus manos antes de volver a mirar a su amiga—. Sé que es una locura, pero a mí me suena a un buen plan.

—Nadie lo quiere porque es un trabajo a tiempo completo —murmura cerrando el ojo y echándose hacia atrás—. No va a haber vacaciones, Hannah.

—No me asusta trabajar duro.

Susan no lo duda. Hannah siempre era la que se quedaba hasta tarde estudiando. Y la que primero empezó a saltarse horas de sueño para unirse a las actividades ilícitas de la Resistencia. Jamás se planteó si hacían lo correcto.

—Puedes trabajar para mí —dice con suavidad, llamando su atención—. Si... Bueno, si no quieres hacer los EXTASIS y eso. Puedes ayudarme.

—No tengo ganas, Hannah.

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensárselo. ¿Estar todo el día de pie y tratando con gente? ¿Como cara a cara?

Jamás.

* * *

**1 de junio de 1981**.

—Ha venido Ernest a verte.

Susan levanta la cabeza. Debe de ser tarde porque lleva horas despierta, con la luz apagada. No ha tenido humor para levantarse de la cama. Quiere esconderse, pero parece que en esa casa es imposible.

—No me apetece.

—Venga, Susan. Arriba. —Su madre abre las pesadas cortinas iluminando la habitación. Sigue exactamente igual que cuando tenía doce años. El mismo color, los mismos carteles de aquel grupo de música del que apenas recuerda el nombre, las mismas fotos viejas—. Ponte una bata o algo y baja a saludarle.

Obedece. Más por no tener que aguantarla que porque le apetezca.

En otro tiempo le habría dado pánico que Ernie la viera en ropa pijama. O, incluso, en ropa de estar por casa. Él siempre es tan correcto. Tan formal.

A Susan nunca le había importado tan poco.

Solo se detiene un instante antes de bajar. Un momento para mirarse al espejo. Nunca se había considerado guapa, pero ahora... Es como ver a un fantasma. A un ser retorcido y olvidado. A un boggart que nunca desaparecerá. El hueco oscuro donde antaño estaba su ojo. Las líneas sonrojadas que atraviesan su rostro.

Se coloca el parche con cuidado. Su madre se había empeñado en comprarle muchísimos, como si aquello fuera una forma de que doliera menos. Como si por tenerlos de todos los colores el hueco fuera a estar menos vacío.

—Mis padres van a pagarme un año sabático en Londres. —Es lo primero que dice nada más verla. Ni siquiera llega a darle un beso en a mejilla. Se queda frente a ella, de pie, agarrándola por los codos. Para evitar que huya.

Seguro.

—Qué bien —responde con poco entusiasmo.

—Se pone mejor. Toma asiento, por favor. —Susan le obedece. Casi es imposble no hacerlo, con sus brazos sujetándole los codos—. Antes que nada, déjame decirte que se lo he propuesto a Noah y que contamos con su apoyo.

—¿Par...?

—Eh, eh, eh. Déjame terminar. —Ernie siempre ha sido grandullón, con una mata de cabello rubia repeinada. Tiene cara de bueno, aunque ahora esté roja y perlada de sudor. En otro momento, bajo otras circunstancias, a Susan le hubiese encantado pincharle. Ya no tiene ganas—. Quiero que vengas conmigo. Al piso de Londres.

—¿Qué?

Apenas se ha dado cuenta de que Ernie aún la tiene agarrada por la mano. Está tan cerca, con una mirada tan intensa, como si quisiera comérsela. Susan no se la sostiene.

Es demasiado raro. Parece bizco, intentando concentrar todos sus esfuerzos en su único ojo.

—Te va a venir bien, Susan. Lo prometo.

—Yo...

—Va a ser genial —insiste. Y Susan se pregunta cuándo se hicieron tan cercanos. Todo se está volviendo demasiado raro, demasiado complejo. Y no sabe a dónde se le está permitido mirar.

Su rostro ya ha sido descartado. Y mirar atrás es tan maleducado.

La respuesta llega cuando él le aprieta la mano. Susan contiene el aliento y la busca. Su mano, tan grande en comparación, sosteniendo la suya (la mala, de la que apenas puede mover cuatro dedos y no tanto cómo le gustaría).

Y piensa, con rabia, que es su culpa. Que se suponía que la estaba agarrando, que no la dejaría ir.

Y la soltó.

Así que remueve el brazo y lo aparta, esbozando una sonrisita triste.

—¿Qué pinto yo en Londres?

—Todo. El piso está justo en frente del Caldero Chorreante. Vas a ver a Hannah todo el tiempo. Te prometo que será como en Hogwarts.

Susan no quiere decir que ella no va a volver al colegio. Nunca. Jamás de los jamases. No cree que pueda caminar por aquellos corredores como si nada hubiese pasado. Sin recordarlo.

(Aunque recuerde poco. El dolor y la garganta desgarrada. El mareo. Las risas).

—No hagas tantas promesas —gruñe cruzándose de brazos—. Tengo que pensármelo.

Ernie sonríe. Es amplia y sincera.

* * *

**3 de junio de 1998**.

Accedió.

Quizá más para alejarse de su madre que porque fuera a ser genial. No se fía. Pero quiere su tranquilidad. Quiere ser capaz de cerrar los ojos y no tener que oír a nadie.

El piso no está mal, piensa dando un par de pasos en él. Es sencillo e indudablemente mágico. Hay alguna foto de sus años (buenos) de colegio, muebles caros (aunque se notan viejos. Como si fueran de segunda mano o los hubieran traído de una vieja propiedad) y moqueta.

—No hay chimenea —explica Ernie, es casi una disculpa—. Al ser un apartamento...

—Es perfecto —le quita importancia, apoyando en el suelo el lado del baúl que había sujetado ella.

—Si necesitas llamar a alguien, en el Caldero Chorreante...

—¿Al final lo ha comprado Hannah?

—Lo va a hacer. Está viendo como funciona el negocio antes de hacer el pago. Todo va a salir bien.

Susan lo mira. Está parado a la entrada de la casa, aún sujetando su baúl. Como si dejarlo en el suelo fuera una gran afrenta. O algo.

—Va a ser raro. Siempre pensé que sería, después de ti, la que mejores notas sacaría. Y ahora va a poner una... _taberna_.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Susan?

Se encoge de hombros. Esa es una buena pregunta. Quizá...

—Seré miserable un par de años más.

Se lo toma a broma. Susan lo ve en las comisuras de su boca y en sus ojos. Sigue siendo tan raro mirarle.

—¿Dónde vamos a dormir?

La broma desaparece. Las mejillas de Ernie se ponen de un claro color rosado a la par que palidece.

—Em... —dice pasándose una mano por el pelo—. Ese de ahí es tu cuarto. Es como... más grande.

Frunce el ceño sin saber qué responderle.

—Ernie...

—No. Que vayamos a vivir juntos no significa que... En serio.

Susan no sabe si sentirse aliviada o aterrorizada. Recuerda el beso, el beso que le dio antes de soltarla. De que la batalla empezase. Recuerda que Ernie había calculado mal (o quizá ella se había puesto de puntillas muy bruscamente) porque sus dientes habían chocado haciendo que volvieran a retroceder.

Pero ninguno de los dos se quejó.

Susan no sabía que podía gustarle tanto besar a Ernie.

Tampoco sabe cómo decirle que no quiere dormir sola sin sonar pequeña y desesperada. Así que asiente.

 **4 de junio de 1998**.

Está a oscuras. Aunque podría ser una metáfora más o menos apropiada para explicar lo que ha sido su vida el primer mes tras la Batalla de Hogwarts, es un hecho objetivo.

Tiene la impresión de que ha tenido un mal sueño. Pero no se acuerda. Solo sabe que tiene sed. Así que se incorpora y saca los pies de la cama. Y, aunque el edificio es frío, no busca calzado. Solo será un momento.

Entonces lo ve. Un bulto más oscuro, en el suelo. Justo al lado de la varita. Lo mira un instante antes de reaccionar.

Ni siquiera busca su varita. Se lanza en su contra, únicamente con sus puños y sus piernas, acompañada de un gritito demasiado agudo. Empieza con una patada en el costado.

—¡Ouch! — gruñe el bulto. No se plantea las posibilidades cuando le vuelve a clavar otra. Y otra. Le agarra de lo que parece la pechera, para que no pueda taparse demasiado—. ¡Oh, mierda, Susan! ¡Susan! ¡Para! ¡Soy Ernie!

Reacciona. Le suelta, en el acto, y se aleja un par de pasos. Tiene la respiración acelerada y la impresión de que hace días que no estaba tan viva.

—¿Ernie? —murmura encendiendo la luz—. ¿Qué...?

Se ha incorporado, apoyándose contra la pared. Está pálido y parece desconcertado. Susan supone que había estado durmiendo allí.

Menudo imbécil.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?

Se ruboriza y aparta la mirada, incómodo.

—Yo... Mis intenciones eran buenas.

—¿Me estabas observando mientras dormía? —pregunta con un tono agudo, incrédula. Cayendo en que, en realidad, no hay más explicaciones.

—Si lo dices así suena mucho peor. Solo... Mira en...

—Es retorcido —le corta. No sabe si oír sus motivos solucionaría algo.

Ernie suspira. Y cuando lo hace parece tan cansado, tan poca cosa.

(Y Ernie siempre ha parecido tan grande, tan orgulloso).

—No te observaba. Te estaba vigilando, asegurándome de que te encuentras bien.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Em?

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Susan se ha ablandado. Es su aspecto, seguro. El pijama, el pelo desordenado que le hace parecer un niño grande, los labios que forman una mueca tristona.

—Sí, solo me he sobresaltado, no te preocupes. Yo... lo siento, Susan. No quería...

Susan vuelve a sentarse en la cama. Olvidada del vaso de agua. Se siente un poco ridícula, ha sobrereaccionado.

No había visto a Ernie. De hecho, ahora que lo piensa, ni siquiera había recordado dónde estaba. Simplemente...

Joder.

—Joder —dice, para no quedárselo dentro. Susan nunca ha sido del tipo de chicas que dicen palabrotas, pero se siente bien entre sus labios. Le quita un peso de dentro. Cierra los ojos y suspira.

Mierda.

Mierda.

No lo tiene tapado y Ernie está (justamente) frente a ella. Se lleva la mano a la cara y se medio abra, subiendo los pies del suelo.

—Susan...

—¡Joder, Ernie! —repite ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas—. ¡Lárgate!

Nota su mano (enorme) sobre su hombro. El hombro malo, el que no le permite mover con fluidez su brazo. Quiere darle un empujón y apartarlo. No quiere su lástima. Ni la suya ni la de nadie.

—Lo siento —murmura.

Y Susan le entiende. Claro que lo hace. No es simplemente es un siento haber visto tu faceta más vulnerable. Es un siento haberte soltado. Siento no haber llegado a tiempo, no haber sido quién te ha salvado. Siento que ese cabrón te destrozara.

—Vete. Por favor. —Siente que las lágrimas empiezan a saltársele. Ni siquiera sabe qué hace allí. Se siente tan débil, tan perdida.

No le hace caso, por supuesto. Su mano desciende por su brazo y la aprieta contra su pecho. Susan apenas se da cuenta de que está sentado junto a ella, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Arrullándola.

—Me soltaste —dice al fin. Únicamente tiene el lado izquierdo de su rostro húmedo por ellas. Ya nunca más llorará como una persona normal.

Ernie no se defiende.

—Me culpo cada día por hacerlo. —Su voz suena pesada. Es un susurro ahogado, solo para ella.

No sabe lo que hace. Se siente tan vulnerable y tan furiosa cuando está junto a él. Es quién le soltó. Y quién la ha visitado todos los días desde que pasó. Llama Noah a su madre, aunque es Ernie y lo de tutearla no le sale.

Nota como Ernie tira un poco de su mano. De la que tiene tapando su ojo. No lucha, aunque tampoco ayuda. Se queda muy quieta. Casi con miedo, como si cualquier gesto pudiera espantarle.

Parece que Ernie piensa igual, porque la mira un rato largo. Apenas sin parpadear. Y Susan se siente más estúpida que nunca, observada. Desnuda.

—Sigues siendo la misma —promete besando ligeramente su frente.

Se voltea un poco en su abrazo. En parte para mirarlo con su ojo bueno. En parte para ocultar el otro. Alarga un poco la cabeza y le besa.

Ernie no se aparta ni hace ningún ruidito de disconformidad. Simplemente la atrae más hacia él, acaricia su rostro con la punta de los dedos.

Susan se permite creérselo.

Quiere hacerlo.


End file.
